One Crazy Naruto Story
by Nejifanxkibahina
Summary: its about hinata loving naruto and kiba loving hinata but naruto doesn't love hinata...or does he?...pairs...naruhina,narusaku,kibahina,nejiten,gaasaku,naruto and nobody
1. WTF!

_**disclaimer: i do not own any naruto...but if i did i will my kiba naked ;l**_

_**for those Kiba fan girls XD**_

yay this just came in my brain and can't get it out until i write

please enjoy!!...R&R...their in high school just so you guys now...kawaii!

* * *

**_"why do i love you?...why?...you just think of me as your friend never more than a friends...but why do you never notice me i like you ever since i saw you in the school but why?...why do i love someone who doesn't even notice me this is sad all i think of is you...Naruto-kun_**

_"pppppsssssss...hinata...hinata!...hinata wake up!"_

"huh?"

"y..yes!" Hinata said jumping out of her seat

...the whole room was dead slience

"um...Hyuuga-san are you ok?" teacher said

"ye...yes..sorry teacher" Hinata said embarassed

_"hey Hinata are you__ okay_?" Kiba asked as he whipered

_"yeah why would it be?" _Hinata said back

"Inuzuka Kiba and Hyuuga Hinata stop fooling around and play attention!" the teacher yelled at kiba and hinata

"ye..yes teacher" Hinata studded

"okay teacher" Kiba said

* * *

_**After class...O.o**_

"sorry Kiba-kun...f..for getting y...you in trouble..." Hinata said

"nnnaaa...i get at least in trouble like 6-7 times day so don't worry!" Kiba said to Hinata

"uumm okay" Hinata said with smile :)

_(Hinata and Kiba were walking down the hallway..then they saw Naruto,Sakura,Tenten,and Neji)_

_**"oh my god Naruto-kun..cute soo cute..oh god i must look so stupid looking at him" **_Hinata though...she was tried to hide he blushing

"hi Hinata-chan" Tenten said

"hello Hina-chan" Sakura said

"hi Saku-chan and Ten-chan" Hinata said with a little wave

_(the girls hug and started talked...:D)_

"hi Neji-kun" Kiba said and waved at Neji...:)

"hmfp...idiot" Neji said XD

"hi Naruto!" Kiba yelled at him

"gaaaa...hhiiiiiii Kibba..." Naruto said half asleep

"whats up with you??" Kiba wonder...

"...i'm tried" Naruto said as he pass out in the hallway

"O-o" Kiba looked

"-.-" Neji looked

_(the two boy just stood there looking down at him then the bell rang and they all went to class)_

* * *

**in the classroom**

_"Ten-chan have you seen Naruto-kun??" _Hinata whipered to Tenten

_"no but i can ask Neji" _Tenten whipered back

_"thanks Ten-chan" _Hinata said _ :)_

_(Tenten started to write a note to Neji...with messing hand writing...) the note said on it..._

_Neji have you seen Naruto? Hinata is worried...o-o_

_what if i don't want to tell you :)_

_tell me!!_

_no_

_why?_

_cause..._

_cause why?_

_cause i don't wanna_

_but but but..._

_whatever ._

_your soo mean Neji!_

_i don't care_

_**TELL ME OR I'LL GET SAKURA TO HURT YOU :P**_

_i still don't care --_

_tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me __tell me!!_

_fine if you'll shut up...damn it --_

_yay :)_

_he's pass out in the hallway..._

_huh?!_

_he's pass out in the hallway!!_

_oooooh..why?_

_i don't know ask him not me_

_ok thanks Neji ttul_

* * *

_after class..._

"ok i found out from Neji...he's pass out in the hallway..." Tenten said

"WHAT??" Hinata yelled

_(**w/n :** it was the last class just sooooooo you know...)_

* * *

to be continued

_sorry everyone i know but if you didn't read all my other story idc_

_but i have to say sorry for not finishing my other but will get on as soon as i can cause i have school..._

_this on too-- xMochi Inuzukax...out XD_


	2. yupp

_in the nurse's office :P_

_XD i know but this was randomly in my head :P_

_love love love love shineee...yeah!!_

* * *

**(Neji watched Hinata wait for Naruto to wake up...stalkerish)**

"sighhh...Hinata-sama how long are we going to stay here?!" Neji said

"ju...just a little bit longer..please Neji-kun" Hinata said

"hmpf...fine" Neji said

"...Hinata-sama do you like Naruto-kun?" Neji asked Hinata

"uu...ummm" Hinata said as her face turned red

"so you do like him...or i am i wrong?" Neji said with a smirk on his face

_Hinata looked down at her feet and Neji walked away smile_

"ne...Neji-kun wait!" Hinata said shouted down the hall

"what now?" Neji said as he turn and faced her

"well...um" Hinata said

"well if you got notting to say than i'll leave without you" Neji said as he open the door and walked out

"i do..do like-" Hinata said but than hear a door open and she turn around to see who it was

"oooh i Hinata" Naruto said rubbing his head with the bandage wrapped around it

"umm...hi Naruto-kuni though i would wait until you woke up" Hinata said blushing

"hmm??...what time is it?" Naruto said as he looked for a clock

" it's almost 5 p.m." Hinata said still blushing

"really!!" Naruto said almost scared the crap of Hinata

"ye..yes!" Hinata said scarely back at Naruto

"oh sorry Hinata did mean to scare you" Naruto said and walked up to Hinata

"its okay" Hinata said still freakin blushing :(

"how about i walk you homa scince its dark...kayz?" Naruto

"okay Naruto-kun" Hinata said

* * *

**walking to Hinata's house :P**

"are you sure your okay?" Hinata said

"yeah i'll be fine" Naruto said as he did Gai sensai pose

"that's creepy" Hinata said as she stopped

"yeah i don't relly undersyand thickeyebows and big thickeyebrows" Naruto said

"well this is my..my house" Hinata said

"woooooooooow it's so big" Naruto said amazed by hinata's house which he saw for the first time

"well see you tomorrow Naruto-kun" Hinata said and blush and shut the door

"bye Hinta?!" Naruto stood there still looking at Hinata's house

* * *

**the next day :3**

"sigggghhh just another day" Kiba said as he ws walking to school

"ki...Kiba-kun wait up!" Hinata yelled from behide Kiba

"huh? Hinata you were late" Kiba said

"really! guess i lost track of time" Hinata said breathing hard

"were you training before school again?" Kiba said

"...yes.." Hinata Said to Kiba

"well don't push your self to hard...okay?" Kiba said looking at Hinata

"okay Kiba-kun" Hinata said

"Hinata-sama!" Neji said as he came out from a bush

"aaahhhh" Kiba yelled

"hello Neji-kun" Hinata seemed a bit scared but she did sceam okay

"don't come out from nowhere like that again!" Kiba said to Neji

"what dog boy...Hinata-sama were going to be late" Neji said

" i know" Hinata said

"huh?...what do you mean DOG BOY??" Kiba question Neji

"notting lets going before we get in trouble" Neji said pulling Hinata pulling on Kiba

"ye...yes Neji-kun" Hinata said dragging on to Kiba

* * *

**in 5 period**

"ok class please hand in your homework" the Teacher said

"ki..Kiba-kun you have to hand in your paper" Hinata said tapping on Kiba back

"hmm?"

"Inuzka Kiba were you just sleeping in class?!" the Teacher scoiled at Kiba

"maybe..." Kiba said

"Inuzuka-san go wait out in the hallway" the Teacher basic sceamed at Kiba

"fine" Kiba said as he got up and walked out the door

"ok class never mind the class clown please take out your books and get started reading where we letf off" the Teacher said

* * *

**after school**

"Naruto-kun ca..can you help me with my homework" Hinata said blushing

"sorry Hinata i have pratice today" Naruto said as he ran off to the fleld

"o..okay Naruto-kun" Hinata said

"hey Hinata why do you look so sad??" Kiiba walkededed up to Hinata from pratice

"notting" Hinata said and ran away

"wonder whats wrong with her??" Kiba said

:P

* * *

_to b_e continued D:

_...sorry i didn't know how to end the chapter _

_for now-- xMochi Inuzukax says bye bye_


End file.
